


pretty boy

by seasofwrite



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 70s!queen, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Chatting & Messaging, Drunk Texting, M/M, Memes, Panic Attacks, What Have I Done, brian may is a meme king, chat fic, everyone wants to protect roger, freddie and john are roomies, in this house we love john deacon, just a lot of sad shit, roger is a baby, roger is bad at feelings, roger is pretty, roger is soft, this is my first chat fic so bear with me okay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasofwrite/pseuds/seasofwrite
Summary: blondie: guysblondie: some senior dude just walked past me, looked at me, and huffed ‘pretty boy’ at meblondie: am i supposed to feel flattered or insulted(or the one where queen has a group chat, roger is everyone's baby and freddie is fucking whipped. in other words: chaos ensues.)





	1. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger is Dramatic, brian is a meme king and freddie is soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there.  
> so this is my first queen fic. it is also coincidentally my first chat fic. so if it's really bad. that's why.  
> well i hope u guys enjoy this anyways.   
> i am posting the first chapter to see if u guys like it. if u do, lemme know. bc there's a lot more where that came from. drop a comment or something i don't fukin know. thanks :)  
> (btw when i say 70s!queen i just mean imagine them how they looked in the 70s. when they were in college and all that shit. u know what i mean.)

**killer queens**

blondie: guys

blondie: some senior dude just walked past me, looked at me, and huffed ‘pretty boy’ at me

blondie: am i supposed to feel flattered or insulted

cat dad: probably insulted knowing this school???

cat dad: but fuck that, he’s goddamn right u are pretty <3

blondie: i hate heteronormative men ;(

corly: boys r annoying

corly: speaking of annoying boys

corly: are we going to the party on saturday……

corly: we could ask if we can play

cat dad: u already know i’m in

cat dad: also great idea mr. may

blondie: i have this big fukcin assignment for biology

cat dad: but……

corly: but…….

blondie: ……but i’ll go anyways fuck yes

cat dad: fuck !!! yes !!!

corly: is deaky alive

blondie: i was wondering that too ???

blondie: he didn’t even passively aggressively threaten to kill the guy who bullied me ;(

blondie: freddie ??? pls confirm deaky is alive ???

cat dad: john is alive but he is not ok

cat dad: he has eaten 7 grilled cheese’s consecutively

corly: who hurt him

rock n roll: Hello

blondie: he’s alive !!!!!

rock n roll: rog

rock n roll: the next time we’re walking on campus and we see that senior guy

rock n roll: remind me to accidentally stick my foot out so he’ll trip and possibly break something :)

blondie: oh my god

blondie: john deacon my guardian angle

corly: angle

corly: also i am fucking scared

cat dad: john is literally staring at his phone with a blank face should i be concerned

rock n roll: anyways guys Yes i will join u on saturday

corly: fuck yeah !!!

cat dad: yes <3

cat dad: i’ll ask if we can perform

blondie: brb getting ready to be bullied by seniors all night

blondie: jk i am excited u guys

rock n roll: rog are u ok :(

rock n roll: it seems to bother u a lot?

blondie: nah i’m fine really, just annoyed by some people’s mindsets :/

cat dad: tell me about it darling

cat dad: anyways consider the performance Booked

corly: another win for the gays

blondie: ur not even fukcin gay brian shut the fuck up

corly: neither are u bitch

corly: also idgaf !!!! i’m excited

rock n roll: same

cat dad: let’s fucking rock this :)

 

 **mr.**   **fahrenheit**

_mr. fahrenheit changed your display name to ‘pretty boy’_

pretty boy: dumbass

mr. fahrenheit: it’s a good nickname for u <3

pretty boy: it’s good because it’s true duh

mr. fahrenheit: yeah it is

pretty boy: :(

mr. fahrenheit: hey

mr. fahrenheit: why the sad face darling

pretty boy: i’m just

pretty boy: bothered

pretty boy: it’s dumb really

mr. fahrenheit: i’d never find you dumb roger

pretty boy: it’s just that

pretty boy: those guys make me kind of insecure?

pretty boy: i didn’t say but one of them said i shouldn’t be a drummer with the way i look?

pretty boy: like is it really that bad? that i like having long hair and my nails painted and nice clothes?

pretty boy: like

pretty boy: fuck

mr. fahrenheit: those fucking dickheads

mr. fahrenheit: they are probably just jealous of the fact that u look like an angel and simultaneously kick fucking ass on the drums ???

mr. fahrenheit: i mean they don’t even have a fraction of all the talent that u possess darling

mr. fahrenheit: i can see why they’re jealous

pretty boy: :( u really think so

mr. fahrenheit: i do

mr. fahrenheit: i really do

pretty boy: ugh i’m sorry for complaining

pretty boy: i mean u have probably heard worse things from people

pretty boy: and here i am all upset over something like this lol

mr. fahrenheit: the fact that i have struggles doesn’t mean that ur struggles don’t also matter darling

mr. fahrenheit: they aren’t less valid in any way

mr. fahrenheit: yes i’ve gotten a lot of shit from people but i’ve learned not to listen to them

mr. fahrenheit: what’s most important is that you like yourself

mr. fahrenheit: honestly if u got that down u don’t have to worry about what anyone else ever says dear

pretty boy: thank you freddie

pretty boy: how do i deserve u

mr. fahrenheit: by being really amazing u dumb fuck

mr. fahrenheit: it makes me sad when ur emo stop it :(

mr. fahrenheit: u wanna come over and watch a movie or something?

pretty boy: okay

_pretty boy changed your display name to ‘angel’_

pretty boy: :) 

 

**deaks**

fred: hello there roomie

deaks: i’m sitting across from u what u want

fred: u are so fucking rude :(

deaks: <3

fred: can roger come over

deaks: sure what are we doing

fred: watching a movie

fred: cheering him up?

deaks: good plan i dig it

 

**mr. brian may**

the true queen: SIR

the true queen: I AM PANICKING

the true queen: HOW IS ONE PERSON SO PRETTY AND ETHEREAL AND LOVELY

the true queen: I’M IN A STATE OF DISBELIEF

mr. brian may: what the fuck is going on in here on this day

mr. brian may: are u okay

the true queen: roger fell asleep watching a movie with me :(

the true queen: he look cute :(

mr. brian may: u are hopeless

 

**gay panic**

lawful evil: brian

lawful evil: brian please come online

lawful evil: freddie is having a gay crisis right in front of me i need u to laugh at him with me

isaac newton: omg hi

isaac newton: let me guess

isaac newton: roger fell asleep watching a movie and freddie is panicking about how pretty and cute he is when he’s sleeping?

lawful evil: omf are u in the room rn

lawful evil: that’s so fucking accurate

chaotic gay: BRIAN U FUCKING TRAITOR

isaac newton: :^)

isaac newton: freddie ur display name proves to be accurate once again

chaotic gay: urs too because ur a fucking nerd take that

isaac newton: my straight a’s are unbothered :/

lawful evil: roger just made a noise in his sleep and freddie literally cooed

lawful evil: get me out of here oh my god

chaotic gay: SHUT THE UFCK UP JOHN

chaotic gay: I’M DONE BEING BULLIED

 

**killer queens**

blondie: okay so

blondie: can u idiots wake me next time i decide to fall asleep during the first ten minutes of the movie

blondie: i missed the entire thing :(

rock n roll: uhm

corly: uhm

cat dad: GUYS

blondie: …..

blondie: what the fukc

cat dad: u were sleeping really peacefully darling

cat dad: and since u already don’t get that much sleep we thought we’d better not wake u

blondie: hmpf

corly: ur soft approach didn’t work freddie

corly: the baby is still grumpy

blondie: shut the fuck up brain

rock n roll: brain

blondie: …..anyways

blondie: what are we doing tonight

blondie: are we going out?

rock n roll: we have to play tomorrow at that one party remember

rock n roll: are u sure going out tonight is such a good plan

blondie: i thought u were the cool parent deaky

blondie: what happen

rock n roll: i jus care about u :(

blondie: stfu

blondie: who is joining me

blondie: on the quest to drink away my feelings

corly: we love unhealthy coping mechanisms

corly: but okay rogre….u have persuaded me

rock n roll: rogre

blondie: omg brain i love u

blondie: also where the fuck is freddie

blondie: deaky what’s freddie’s location

rock n roll: he is shopping…..for his cats…..

corly: omf my king living up to his username

blondie: that fucking BITCH

rock n roll: but i’m pretty sure he’s unavailable tonight :/

blondie: what the fukc has he got planned that’s more important than me :(

corly: hey rog

corly: anyone ever tell u ur a fucking baby

blondie: STFU

rock n roll: he’s got….dare i say it….

blondie: SAY IT

corly: say it omf

rock n roll: …..a Dick appointment

corly: i love how the d in dick is capitalized

corly: what does that tell us

blondie: oh

blondie: right

blondie: so we’re going out tonight brian?

corly: i’m down!

blondie: good :)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WHEN ROG AND BRIAN GO OUT. will we get some drunk antics :) who knows :)  
> well u will find out next time on Keeping Up With Roger's Dramatic Ass  
> drop a comment my friends :)  
> thanks 4 reading


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party antics, angst and the founding of the Protect Roger Taylor Unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyYYYyyy u guys!  
> it is Me i'm back with another chapter.  
> so first of all thank u so much for all the lovely comments i got on my first chapter !!!  
> it means a lot to me and motivates me to keep writing this so thank u thank u thank u.  
> so here is the next chapter! just a lil heads up, it's pretty angsty so we got that going for us.  
> anyways, enjoy :)  
> i hope it's a good read.

**fred**

deaks: freddie come online

deaks: i have a bad feeling about this shit

fred: wow okay hi i just got back

fred: what is happening

deaks: read the groupchat

deaks: rog doesn’t seem fine

fred: fuck

fred: this doesn’t sit right with me

deaks: same

deaks: i hate that i can’t come

deaks: should we message brian to look after him?

fred: yeah we should

 

**gay panic**

lawful evil: hey bri

lawful evil: can u please take care of roger tonight

chaotic gay: yes please?

lawful evil: like

lawful evil: make sure he doesn’t get alcohol poisoning

isaac newton: that happened Once

isaac newton: but okay, i will take care of ur baby freddie

chaotic gay: omf don’t call him my baby

isaac newton: but he is :/

chaotic gay: STFU

chaotic gay: but

chaotic gay: please keep an eye on him

isaac newton: yeah yeah i will

isaac newton: by the way who is this Dick appointment of urs fred

chaotic gay: just some senior

chaotic gay: but i really feel like cancelling right now

lawful evil: bc of rog?

chaotic gay: idk

chaotic gay: yes

chaotic gay: fcuk

isaac newton: :(

isaac newton: fred he’ll be okay

isaac newton: i’ll be there

chaotic gay: alright

chaotic gay: thanks brian

 

**poodle**

gf material: hey there u fukcin nerd

gf material: when are we going

poodle: i’m on my way u impatient bitch

gf material: fucking finally

gf material: uhm

gf material: i maybe possibly might have started drinking already

poodle: roger no

gf material: roger yes

gf material: :)

 

**gay panic**

isaac newton: bad news u guys

isaac newton: i just got to roger’s place and he is already tipsy as fuck

isaac newton: this dumb bitch

chaotic gay: are u kidding

chaotic gay: can’t u guys just stay home

isaac newton: fred it’s Fine i’ll make sure he doesn’t get any more drunk than he is rn

lawful evil: fucking hell

lawful evil: roger is such a mess

isaac newton: we been known

 

**deaks**

fred: i’m coming home

deaks: i understand fred

deaks: i’ll make u some tea

 

**gay panic**

isaac newton: i hate to be the bearer of bad news Again

isaac newton: but i fucking lost roger

isaac newton: i swear to god i was keeping an eye on him

isaac newton: but he’s hard to keep up with

isaac newton: he's like a fuckin bouncy ball

isaac newton: i don’t know where he is

chaotic gay: fucking hell

chaotic gay: i’m This close to coming over

isaac newton: what happened to ur dick appointment

chaotic gay: more like dick Disappointment

chaotic gay: i went home

isaac newton: i see

isaac newton: well i’m gonna fuckin look for roger i guess ;(

 

**killer queens**

blondie: fcuckhh

blondie: brian i fukcing lost u

blondie: somethinggh happened and ca nyou please come to th bathroom

cat dad: ?

cat dad: roger what’s wrong

blondie: oh fuckjf this is the wrongh chat

blondie: angel wh ere are u

cat dad: you mean brian?

cat dad: i don’t know where brian is darling

blondie: no i mean u

blondie: my anglelh

blondie: u couldnnt come

cat dad: i had a thing dear but i’m home now

cat dad: should i come pick you up?

blondie: please come to the bathroomgh

cat dad: okay love i’m on my way

rock n roll: the things i felt when reading this convo :/

rock n roll: anyways rog i hope ur okay :(

blondie: notth okay

blondie: can’t fukcinggh breathe

 

**mr. brian may**

the true queen: brian where the fuck are you

the true queen: i’m on my way to the party 

the true queen: going to get roger

the true queen: you better respond

 

**pretty boy**

angel: roger hey

angel: can you tell me where you are exactly dear?

pretty boy: bathrroomg upstairs

pretty boy: are u here freddiehg

angel: i’m on my way

angel: keep on breathing love

pretty boy: everythingng isgh going wrong

pretty boy: i’m fuckedd hg up

angel: you’re not fucked up darling

angel: please try and take some deep breaths okay

angel: everything will be alright

angel: i’m almost there

 

**the true queen**

mr. brian may: fuck

mr. brian may: i’m so fucking sorry freddie

mr. brian may: i got held up by these people from my fucking physics class

mr. brian may: who knew those nerds could talk so fucking much

mr. brian may: did you get roger?

mr. brian may: is he okay?

mr brian may: i really fucked up

 

**deaks**

fred: just a little heads up

fred: i’ve got roger in my car

fred: we’re about to drive off, he’s just drinking some water right now

fred: i’m taking him to our place

fred: definitely not letting him sleep alone tonight

deaks: that’s fine freddie

deaks: is he alright?

deaks: it sounded like he was having another panic attack

fred: he was

fred: it was fucking horrible john

fred: he was crying really hard and i almost couldn’t make out a word he said

fred: he was just sobbing and pulling his hair and fucking hyperventilating

fred: it was so bad

deaks: oh fuck

deaks: did you find out what triggered it?

fred: no, he didn’t say anything

deaks: fucking hell

fred: yeah

fred: well we’re coming home now, okay?

deaks: okay, i’ll see you guys in a bit

 

**gay panic**

isaac newton: guys

isaac newton: i understand that you’re both mad at me

isaac newton: i really do

isaac newton: but please give me a sign that roger is safe and okay

isaac newton: please

lawful evil: he’s safe

lawful evil: idk about okay

lawful evil: but he’s safe

isaac newton: thank fuck

isaac newton: thank you john

 

**gf material**

poodle: hey rog

poodle: i’m sorry

poodle: i was supposed to look after you

poodle: i should have looked for you more

poodle: i swear i tried to but these fucking classmates of mine held me up

poodle: i know that’s not an excuse

poodle: just know that i’m sorry

 

**mr. brian may**

the true queen: he’s sleeping

mr. brian may: oh wow

mr. brian may: hey fred

the true queen: his screen keeps lighting up with messages from u

the true queen: just wanted to tell u that he’s sleeping

mr. brian may: right

mr. brian may: listen freddie

the true queen: i know you’re sorry brian

the true queen: and i also know you would never do this on purpose

the true queen: you only lost roger for a second, and stuff just happened to go terribly wrong

the true queen: it’s okay

mr. brian may: we’re okay?

the true queen: yeah we’re okay

the true queen: roger though, i really don’t know

the true queen: he hasn’t had a panic attack in about a year

the true queen: and this was a really bad one

mr. brian may: he didn’t say anything?

the true queen: nothing yet

the true queen: we’ll see tomorrow

the true queen: let's sleep for now

the true queen: goodnight brian

mr. brian may: yeah goodnight fred :(

 

**killer queens**

blondie: h-hey guys

blondie: it's a good morning to regret my entire existence

corly: roger hey :(

rock n roll: morning rog :(

blondie: u guys send me another sad face and i’m gonna lose it

corly: rog we’re just worried for you

blondie: yeah yeah i know

blondie: but there’s no need for that, promise

blondie: i just got way too shitfaced last night and things got kind of out of hand

corly: but something happened

blondie: what do u mean?

corly: u said something happened to you

blondie: well i was drunk as fuck brian

blondie: so i was probably just saying stuff

blondie: nothing happened

blondie: no worries u fuckers

rock n roll: if u say so rog

 

**gay panic**

lawful evil: anyone buy this

lawful evil: because i sure as fuck don’t

isaac newton: uhm same

isaac newton: roger really thinks we’re dumb as fuck huh :/

isaac newton: freddie come the FUCK online

chaotic gay: sorry i was making my angel breakfast

lawful evil: :( u calling roger an angel is my aesthetic

chaotic gay: i was talking about delilah but Okay

isaac newton: shut the fukc up freddie we all know ur lying

chaotic gay: …..

chaotic gay: anyways something is Definitely wrong and roger is a lying liar who lies

chaotic gay: but maybe he’s not comfortable sharing whatever happened?

chaotic gay: whatever it is or whoever it is that made him feel like that

chaotic gay: i’m ready to fucking fight

lawful evil: same

isaac newton: same

_isaac newton changed the group display name to ‘protect roger taylor unit’_

isaac newton: let’s go gang

chaotic gay: fuck YES

 

**angel**

pretty boy: uhm

pretty boy: fuck

angel: hello to u too dear

pretty boy: sorry haha

pretty boy: hey fred

pretty boy: i left pretty early this morning

pretty boy: so i didn’t really get a chance to say thank you

pretty boy: thank you 

pretty boy: really

pretty boy: and i’m so sorry for ruining your plans and having you drive all the way to pick me up

pretty boy: i’m pretty selfish

pretty boy: i’m sorry

angel: oh darling none of that

angel: i don’t want you to apologize

angel: and it’s really no problem

angel: you would do the same for me, wouldn’t you?

pretty boy: yes

pretty boy: definitely

pretty boy: uhm

pretty boy: freddie can you maybe come over?

pretty boy: something happened last night

pretty boy: and i know i said nothing happened i know i did but something did and it’s fucked me up and i’m freaking the fuck out

angel: calm down okay love?

angel: of course i will come over

angel: i’ll be right there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woaAAAaaaAh okay that was a wild ride!  
> so u really thought this would just be a lighthearted crack fic without angst? u thought wrong :/ it's not me if there's no angst.  
> anyways  
> whatever could have happened to roger?  
> u will find out next time!  
> as always thank u guys so fukcin much for reading i appreciate it more than ever.  
> if u wanna drop a comment, that would be lovely.  
> i'd like to know if u want more of this or if u just think it's pure shit  
> thanks!


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the world doesn't deserve roger taylor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there my dudes.  
> it is i. a fucking Mess.  
> anyways, i hope you guys had a good new years eve and i hope 2019 has been wholesome to u so far.   
> just a little warning for this chapter, it might be a little heavy for some of y'all.  
> there's some descriptions of non-con and violence, they aren't too explicit tho. just a lil heads up.   
> anyways, i gotta say, u guys' comments had me cheesin like mad.  
> you are so sweet !!!!!!! i appreciate it so much. ur comments are really what keeps me writing.   
> luv u guys <3 have a good read

**killer queens**

blondie: hey guys

rock n roll: what up nerd

corly: hello to my gf

corly: that’s u roger

blondie: -.-

blondie: shtu the fuck up brian

blondie: anyways

blondie: can I talk to you guys?

rock n roll: of course rog

corly: what’s up?

blondie: i uhm

blondie: so you were right

blondie: and something did happen last night

blondie: is it okay if i let freddie tell u the details

blondie: because i’m feeling Not So Good rn

blondie: and i’m scared i’ll fucking panic again if i talk about it one more time

corly: wow hey rog of course that’s okay

corly: we don’t want you to panic

rock n roll: yeah that’s totally fine roger

blondie: it’s just

blondie: some dude

blondie: tried some stuff with me?

blondie: i didn’t want it

blondie: and i tried to stop him but i was too weak

blondie: which fucking sucked

rock n roll: are you fucking serious roger

rock n roll: i’m gonna kill whoever did that shit to you

corly: what deaky said oh my fuck

corly: who the fuck does this guy think he is?

cat dad: some senior

cat dad: roger doesn’t wanna say

cat dad: and that’s fine i get it but it’s really not fine because i have never wanted to beat someone up more in my life than that fucking scumbag

blondie: fred :(

cat dad: i’m sorry darling

cat dad: i’m just really, really angry

corly: can you give us more details fred?

cat dad: okay wait

cat dad: this is gonna be quite a long message

cat dad: so roger was pretty drunk at the party but he was with brian the whole time? just having a good time on the dancefloor and all that? literally doing nothing wrong. and at one point brian went to get roger some water.

corly: and that’s when i lost him

corly: my dumb fucking mistake

blondie: brian no

blondie: it really wasn’t

cat dad: when brian comes back roger’s gone. so at this point this guy drags roger by the hand to the hallway. at first roger really doesn’t see anything bad about this because why would he? besides that he was drunk out of his mind. and then it turns out to be that senior who called him pretty boy like a day ago.

rock n roll: i’m gonna track him down

rock n roll: i’m gonna track him down and kill him

cat dad: fucking same

cat dad: this is where it gets so goddamn disgusting

cat dad: so the guy pushes roger against the wall. and he’s saying that roger’s so pretty this and that. and then he fucking puts his hand on roger’s crotch? like are you kidding me?

corly: i’m gonna throw up

corly: that’s so fucking gross

rock n roll: fucking hell

rock n roll: rog i’m so sorry for you

cat dad: after that he starts forcefully kissing roger. and roger keeps on pushing him off but this senior is awfully strong. and roger can’t get him away and he just keeps on touching him.

cat dad: so the guy slams him into the wall a couple of times because roger keeps struggling and telling him to stop. and it starts to really hurt because he’s being thrown against a wall multiple times? like obviously that hurts. so roger is crying and the dude is yelling at him for it?

cat dad: i am so incredibly angry

cat dad: and then some party guest enters the hallway, thank god

cat dad: and roger bolts straight upstairs to the bathroom and locks himself in

cat dad: which is where he got a panic attack

rock n roll: oh my god

rock n roll: roger that’s so disgusting

rock n roll: i can’t believe that guy

rock n roll: what the fuck does he want from you?

corly: wow

corly: i’m suddenly feeling so ready to kill someone today

corly: holy shit rog

corly: how are you feeling now?

blondie: better

blondie: better than last night

blondie: i’m just

blondie: i’m just confused?

blondie: and i feel so fucked up

blondie: because when he started kissing me i liked it?

blondie: and i know that’s fucked up i really do

blondie: but it was only a split second

blondie: and after that i just wanted to get out of there

blondie: i just wanted him to stop

blondie: fuck

corly: roger it’s okay

corly: it’s normal that you felt like that

corly: you were drunk as hell

corly: and it’s the first time? as far as i know? that a boy has kissed you?

corly: so of course you feel a tinge of excitement at something new like that, it’s normal really rog

rock n roll: yeah exactly what brian said

rock n roll: so are you really not gonna tell us who this bag of dicks is

blondie: guys i can’t

blondie: i’m scared you will beat the shit out of him

rock n roll: but that’s what he deserves !!!!!!!!!!!!

corly: indeed !!!!!!!

blondie: u guys NO

rock n roll: fine rog :(

corly: we just want to protect you :(

blondie: i know but beating him up won’t undo the shit that happened

blondie: if anything it’ll make the entire situation worse

blondie: thanks tho guys :(

blondie: love u

corly: love you too rog

rock n roll: ily roger

blondie: i’ll be fine really

blondie: for now, let’s just focus on playing this show tonight

blondie: i’m excited to play :D

corly: okay yes we’re gonna rock the fucking thing

rock n roll: let’s make everyone remember us :)

 

**protect roger taylor unit**

isaac newton: the world doesn’t deserve roger taylor

lawful evil: fucking hell

lawful evil: why can’t we just punch this guy

chaotic gay: it’s been so hard to suppress my murderous tendencies

chaotic gay: it really has been

isaac newton: how was he freddie?

isaac newton: like really

chaotic gay: he was just

chaotic gay: really unlike him?

chaotic gay: and i hate this guy so terribly much for doing this to him

chaotic gay: he was so jumpy and fragile

chaotic gay: and sometimes he laughed, and it sounded so hollow to me

chaotic gay: he was trying to make the entire situation seem less serious

chaotic gay: like, laughing it off

isaac newton: jesus

isaac newton: this makes me so sad

lawful evil: me too

chaotic gay: roger didn’t notice but he changed into a shirt because he was warm

chaotic gay: and i caught a glimpse of his back

chaotic gay: it was littered with bruises

chaotic gay: and his sides as well

chaotic gay: he was all black and blue

lawful evil: shit shit shit

isaac newton: oh my god are you kidding me

chaotic gay: i wish i was brian

chaotic gay: so he’s definitely downplaying this

isaac newton: my god

isaac newton: i hope he doesn’t overwork himself tonight

isaac newton: he should take it easy

lawful evil: yeah and we should try to make it a good night

lawful evil: i know it’s gonna be hard

lawful evil: but i feel like a fun night is exactly what rog needs rn

chaotic gay: you’re right john

chaotic gay: let’s just hug the shit out of him

chaotic gay: and try to make him happy

isaac newton: okay yes let’s try

 

**angel**

_angel changed your display name to ‘darling’_

darling: :(

angel: i’m sorry

angel: darling i’m so sorry

darling: you have said fred

darling: and nothing about this is your fault so i don’t know why you keep apologizing

angel: i’m just sorry that this happened to you

angel: and not to literally anyone else

darling: don’t fred

darling: no one deserves this

angel: i know but you especially don’t

angel: i’m just really fucking angry

darling: :(

darling: thanks for having me over

darling: i honestly

darling: wouldn’t know what to do without you

angel: hey that’s okay love

angel: i mean you can always come over for anything

angel: you do know that right?

darling: i know

 

**killer queens**

blondie: so whores

blondie: are we all ready for tonight

corly: i am idk about u bithc

rock n roll: i just woke up from a nap but yes totally ready

cat dad: as ready as can be :)

blondie: okay

blondie: thanks guys

blondie: for being the best fucking friends

blondie: and i’m on my way to pick you all up

cat dad: okay darling

corly: see you rog <3

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roger deserves all the love in the world.   
> thanks for reading once again!  
> so, how did u like this chapter? do u still want more or do u think i'm terrible and trash and should just Stop?  
> please enlighten me in the comments!  
> until next time :)


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the introduction of paul, roger and freddie are oblivious and brian and deaky are suffering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi kids!   
> yes i'm back so soon.   
> i can't believe i have updated consistently so far. that truly deserves an applause!  
> anyways this chapter is a bit more lighthearted than the last one and it's actually one of my fav chapters so far :D  
> i wanna say yet again thank u sooooo much that ur all reading and commenting on my story <3  
> sometime soon i will sit down and take the time to reply to every comment! i hope u guys don't think i'm ungrateful for not replying i promise i am, ur comments are literally what keeps me writing !!!  
> so i will reply to everyone soon.  
> okay i'm rambling.   
> pls have fun reading ;D

**the true queen**

mr. brian may: hello there

mr. brian may: just messaging u to make sure u used protection last night <3

the true queen: ugh

the true queen: i didn’t take anyone home brian

the true queen: incase u forgot i still have a roommate in the form of john deacon

mr. brian may: who was that dude then

mr. brian may: the one u were talking to for like the Whole evening

the true queen: his name is paul

the true queen: but nothing happened

the true queen: and i don’t feel anything for him if that’s what u really want to know

mr. brian may: well, what about roger?

the true queen: what about him

mr. brian may: i mean like

mr. brian may: are u okay?

the true queen: it’s pretty fucking hard

the true queen: i’m not gonna lie and pretend it’s fun to be in love with your kind of probably straight best friend

mr. brian may: i understand fred :(

the true queen: especially with all the shit that’s happened to him

the true queen: it sucks that i can’t just hold him and make the pain go away

mr. brian may: freddie

mr. brian may: i know you’re not gonna listen to me but i’m gonna say it anyway

mr. brian may: i think you should tell him

mr. brian may: if he doesn’t feel the same he won’t judge you or anything

mr. brian may: you know roger, he adores you with all his heart

the true queen: i can’t

the true queen: i just can’t brian

the true queen: it would hurt too much

the true queen: to hear him say it

mr. brian may: :(

mr. brian may: well

mr. brian may: you know i’m here for you, right fred?

mr. brian may: i will always be here for you

the true queen: thank you brian

the true queen: really

 

**dancing queen**

angery: hey deaks

dancing queen: hey rog, what’s up?

angery: uhm

angery: i was wondering something

dancing queen: okay?

angery: yes

dancing queen: …..

dancing queen: what were u wondering?

angery: the guy who freddie was talking to last night

angery: i say talking to- i mean he was practically glued to him

angery: do you know him?

dancing queen: i don’t exactly know him

dancing queen: but freddie told me his name is paul

angery: paul

angery: right

angery: okay

dancing queen: why do u wanna know rog?

angery: okay thanks deaky!

dancing queen: what the fukc

 

**partner in crime**

the only sane person i know: brian

the only sane person i know: why the fuck is roger taylor so chaotic

partner in crime: john

partner in crime: i myself often ponder that same question

partner in crime: and i couldn’t for the life of me tell u

the only sane person i know: ugh

the only sane person i know: he just messaged me

the only sane person i know: asking about freddie’s guy

partner in crime: u mean paul?

the only sane person i know: yes him

the only sane person i know: he seemed

the only sane person i know: how do i put this

the only sane person i know: he seemed like he didn’t really like this paul guy

partner in crime: could he

partner in crime: perhaps

partner in crime: be jealous ???

the only sane person i know: EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING

the only sane person i know: this is why ur my partner in crime <3

partner in crime: <3

 

 

**killer queens**

blondie: hey whores

corly: what’s this thing with u calling us whores roger

corly: we are as innocent as can be

cat dad: u are tainting our reputation darling

blondie: is it really possible to taint ur reputation fred

cat dad: ok ur so fucking rude

rock n roll: maybe not freddie’s but ours :/

blondie: just say ur a whore and go deaky

rock n roll: i have literally had a gf for the past two years but okay u car loving fuck

blondie: anyways

blondie: have u all awoken from ur peaceful slumber ???

blondie: in other words, how are u guys dealing with ur hangovers from last night ???

corly: doing okay…..

corly: could be better…..

rock n roll: my alcohol intake was pretty limited last night so i’m fine

rock n roll: freddie however,

cat dad: i am Dying

cat dad: maybe i should be the designated driver next time

cat dad: so i don’t have to deal with hangovers anymore

blondie: you can’t even fukcing drive

cat dad: …..anyways

cat dad: i had a bit too much last night

cat dad: but it was a wonderful night wasn’t it !!!

blondie: it truly was

blondie: and that’s why i have gathered u whores at this ungodly hour

corly: it’s literally 2pm but ok rogre

rock n roll: brian stop calling him rogre hhgkfjkf

blondie: stop bullying me brian i’m trying to make an announcement

blondie: SOMeone asked for our business card last night ???

cat dad: oh ???

corly: inch resting

blondie: and i fucking panicked because we don’t have a business card lmfao

blondie: SO

blondie: i put up this really cool voice and went like ‘we don’t do business cards’

blondie: sounding totally convincing of course

cat dad: of course darling

rock n roll: to clear this up rog, with ‘a really cool voice’ u mean with the highest baby voice ever?

blondie: shut the Fuck up

blondie: anyways

blondie: i gave the guy my number and he just called me

blondie: and he’s giving us an offer to record some demos at this studio a few miles away ???

blondie: the recording sessions are in two days ???

blondie: he liked our stuff a lot ???

blondie: i am freaking the fuck out ???

cat dad: ARE U KIDDING DARLING

cat dad: BECAUSE IF U ARE I WILL MOST DEFINITELY KILL U

blondie: I’M NOT

cat dad: aaaaAAAAAAAA

corly: WHAT

corly: THIS IS INSANE

rock n roll: oh my god

rock n roll: this is amazing u guys

rock n roll: wow

blondie: i know !!!!!!!!!

blondie: depression ??? idk her i only know happiness as of now

cat dad: i’m gonna cry this is so big

cat dad: this is a big fuckign deal for us

corly: fuck yes it is

corly: we should celebrate this !!!!!

blondie: WE DEFINITELY SHOULD

cat dad: I’M IN

rock n roll: me too !!!!!!!!

corly: yet another win for the gays !!!!!!!

blondie: BRIAN NOT AGAIN LMFAO

rock n roll: lmfaooooo

rock n roll: anyways are u guys coming to me and fred’s place?

blondie: i would hope so since i am already on my way!

corly: same!

rock n roll: ok see u whores in a sec <3

 

**protect roger taylor unit**

lawful evil: hey dudes

chaotic gay: don’t say dudes deaky

chaotic gay: u sound so straight

lawful evil: i am straight ???????

chaotic gay: that one time u made out with brian says differently :/

isaac newton: THAT WAS ONE TIME

lawful evil: ON A FUCKING DARE

chaotic gay: i love how worked up u guys get whenever i start about it ashghkfgj

chaotic gay: anyways what’s up deaks !!!

lawful evil: get out of my house u fuckin bithc

chaotic gay: sorry not happening this is my house too :/

chaotic gay: anYWAYS what’s up deaks !!!!!!!!

chaotic gay: please don’t make me say that again

lawful evil: well

lawful evil: i wanted to discuss our chaotic baby

isaac newton: what about roger?

chaotic gay: ashdkfjjfgkj

lawful evil: didn’t you guys think he seemed kind of

lawful evil: jealous?

chaotic gay: jealous of who?

lawful evil: seems to me of the guy who you spent all of last night talking to

isaac newton: oof this is a hot take

chaotic gay: that’s ridiculous deaky

chaotic gay: why would he be jealous?

chaotic gay: he himself was talking to a girl literally the entire night

lawful evil: idk just a thought :/

isaac newton: a good thought :/

chaotic gay: what the fukc brian not u too :(

isaac newton: freddie he did seem jealous !!!

isaac newton: u can’t be this blind

isaac newton: like u must have noticed that rog’s demeanor changed entirely once u started talking about how Nice this guy was that u met last night?

chaotic gay: well

chaotic gay: maybe he knows paul from classes or something?

chaotic gay: maybe they don’t get along well?

chaotic gay: i don’t fuckin know u guys

lawful evil: the first step is Denial

chaotic gay: FUCK OFF

 

**partner in crime**

the only sane person i know: why are we surrounded by idiots

partner in crime: i don’t fucking know but these dumbasses have to get it through their thick skulls that they LIKE EACHOTHER

the only sane person i know: they are so oblivious

the only sane person i know: sometimes it physically hurts me

partner in crime: the only comfort right now is the thought that we get to tell them ‘i told you so’ when they finally get together :/

the only sane person i know: that’s honestly what gets me through the day

 

**killer queens**

cat dad: darlings

cat dad: let’s practice tomorrow after classes

cat dad: we need to be at our best game for the demo recording sessions

corly: okay yes

corly: my last class ends at 7

rock n roll: good plan i support

cat dad: roger?

cat dad: are u in?

blondie: sure i’m in!

rock n roll: ok let’s do 8 then

corly: fine!

cat dad: great <3

 

 

**dancing queen**

angery: hello there!

dancing queen: go away demon

angery: :(

angery: i have yet another question

dancing queen: ugh

dancing queen: what now

angery: okay so

angery: does freddie ever call you darling

angery: or

angery: dear?

angery: or anything of the sorts

dancing queen: uhm

dancing queen: he just calls me deaky

dancing queen: i don’t think he ever calls me darling

dancing queen: he only calls you that

angery: o-oh

angery: right

dancing queen: yeah

dancing queen: so can i know now why ur asking me all this stuff?

angery: okay thanks deaky!

dancing queen: NOT FUCKIGN AGAIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tag urself as one of their usernames i am 'angery'.  
> anyways i hope u guys enjoyed this chapter ;D  
> as always drop a comment if u feel like it! and if u don't pls still do it because i crave validation!  
> okay i'm kidding.  
> i luv u guys and i hope u have a very good day today <3


	5. 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lawful evil: hey brian
> 
> lawful evil: is it gay if ur bro brings u breakfast on bed and calls u cute and an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> greetings friends,  
> how are u all? i surely hope ur good ;D  
> so this fic has 50 (!!!) comments. and that is Absolutely insane.  
> thank you sooooooo fucking much.   
> i have a lot of love for u dudes.  
> anyways have fun reading this chapter <3

**angel**

darling: freddie

darling: are you awake

darling: please

angel: i’m up darling

angel: are you okay?

darling: i had a nightmare

darling: my mind is all ufkced

darling: okayyh fuck

angel: roger keep breathing evenly okay?

angel: you’re starting to panic

angel: i’m here

angel: it’s okay

angel: please keep breathing

darling: okayhg

angel: close your eyes

angel: breathe in

angel: breathe out

angel: are you doing it?

darling: yeah

darling: i’m trying h

angel: keep on trying love

darling: okay

darling: i’m sorry

darling: i am so fuckign bothersome aren’t i

darling: i wish u guys wouldn’t have to deal with me

angel: roger what no

angel: you’re not bothersome at all

angel: i’m so glad i have you

angel: we all are, all of us

angel: you make me so happy every day

angel: there’s nothing wrong with you

angel: roger???

angel: are you there darling

angel: fuck fuck fuck

angel: roger please respond

angel: i’m coming over

 

**fred**

deaks: fred

deaks: it’s 2:43 am

deaks: where the fuck are u going

deaks: hello

deaks: ok well have fun i guess!

 

**killer queens**

rock n roll: i sure am glad that i can get a full night of sleep before my exam in the morning!

rock n roll: i love sharing a house with someone who randomly leaves at ass o’clock in the morning!

rock n roll: please brian or roger be awake i need someone to complain to :(

corly: Hello

rock n roll: ok wow i didn’t actually expect any of u to be awake

rock n roll: it’s past 3 brian why could u possibly be awake

corly: i was watching videos about penguins

corly: did u know that male penguins give females rare rocks as a form of mating ritual :(

corly: that’s so fuckign cute :(

rock n roll: i wish i never asked

rock n roll: anyways

rock n roll: do u maybe know where freddie is off to

rock n roll: in the middle of the fucking night

corly: i don’t know john

corly: but u know something i do know

corly: PENGUINS HUDDLE CLOSE TOGETHER IN GROUPS TO STAY WARM

rock n roll: GO TO SLEEP BRIAN

corly: U CNAT STOP ME

**deaks**

fred: john i’m awfully sorry

fred: there was something really pressing

fred: i didn’t mean to wake you up

deaks: are you okay fred?

deaks: what’s up

fred: roger messaged me

fred: he had a nightmare

fred: about the fucking guy

fred: you know

fred: the one we all want to Murder

fred: and he was on the verge of a panic attack and suddenly stopped responding so i had to go there

fred: i’m sorry john

deaks: okay wow it’s fine

deaks: if i would have known that i wouldn’t have reacted in such a petty way

deaks: is roger okay?

fred: he’s okay now

fred: but he was crying earlier

fred: really badly

fred: and i don’t even know how to describe how much it hurts me to see him crying

fred: it was terrible

deaks: fuck are u serious :(

deaks: i hate that he feels like this

deaks: @ the universe what the fuc is up why the ufk u keep hurting our baby

fred: :(

fred: this is really shit john

fred: i feel bad that i can’t always be there for him

fred: like immediately

deaks: oh geez okay

deaks: i suddenly have an idea

deaks: what if

deaks: we get a house with the four of us

deaks: practicing will also be easier that way

deaks: brian and roger won’t have to take into account the fact that they have neighbours when they’re playing u know

deaks: and u can be there for roger whenever

deaks: in fact, we can all be there for each other

deaks: i think it’ll be good

fred: holy shit john i think you just had the best idea ever

fred: that’s actually great

deaks: u can hug me later

fred: i definitely will

deaks: let’s propose this to the group tomorrow?

fred: excellent plan

deaks: oh and hey

deaks: tell rog i hope he’s okay

deaks: and i love him

fred: will do

 

**darling**

angel: my love

angel: good morning

angel: also where the fuck did you go

angel: i’m in your bed alone

angel: i’m hearing strange noises from your neighbours’ dorm

angel: are they fucking lmfao

angel: it’s 8 in the morning lmfaooooo

angel: tbh i wish that were me

angel: anyways

angel: ur bed is cold without u in it wtf

angel: come back from wherever u are

darling: okay uhm

darling: i didn’t think you’d wake up this early

angel: thank GOd roger

angel: now where the fuck u at

darling: i might have maybe possibly

darling: been getting u a really nice breakfast as a thank you for last night and for always being the best person ever?

darling: maybe?

angel: what !!!!!!!!!

angel: roger !!!!!!!!!!

darling: freddie.exe stopped working? lmfao

angel: that’s so nice also i don’t deserve !!!!!!!!!!

darling: yes u do bitch the fuck

darling: accept my fukcing crumpets

angel: U GOT ME CRUMPETS

darling: and scones :)

angel: NO

darling: and some really nice coffee

angel: I WILL HUG U

darling: i will gladly accept ur hug

angel: come here u cute fukcing idiot

darling: omw :)

 

**killer queens**

corly: so

corly: how was ur dick appointment freddie

cat dad: i didn’t have a dick appointment dumbass

rock n roll: he responded so fast lmfao

corly: then what the fukc were u doing leaving the house at 3 in the morning

corly: or as john so gracefully phrased it;

corly: at ass o’clock

corly: in the fuckign morning

rock n roll: yes

cat dad: i was at roger’s

corly: that isn’t a dick appointment?

rock n roll: brian no hgkfjglkf

rock n roll: save these comments for the other group chat

cat dad: ……

cat dad: brian

cat dad: fuck u and ur penguins

corly: YOU TAKE THAT BACK

blondie: hi

blondie: he was at my dorm

blondie: because i was being overdramatic and annoying Yet Again

blondie: also what other group chat :(

corly: what

corly: what happened?

cat dad: roger had a nightmare about what happened to him at the party on saturday

cat dad: and he wasn’t being dramatic or annoying at all

cat dad: and he needs to stop saying he is :)

blondie: i’m right here what the fukc

corly: oh fuck

corly: are you okay now rog :(

blondie: i’m okay bri thanks

blondie: i’ll get over this shit soon

corly: are we still okay for tonight?

blondie: yes, for sure

blondie: i wanna fucking play

blondie: my neighbours keep shoving notes under my door that i need to practice less loudly

blondie: i play the fucking drums how in the almight fukc do i do that quietly

corly: i rent out the studio on campus sometimes u ever tried that?

blondie: well i wanted to until i found out one hour in the studio equals my entire bank account right now

blondie: like can i move? can i Please just fucking move?

corly: mood

 

**fred**

deaks: if only they knew!

fred: oh they’re gonna be so excited about this

fred: i can’t wait to tell them

deaks: same :)

 

**killer queens**

corly: good evening

corly: i have finished my last class

corly: and downed an entire six-pack of red bull cans today

rock n roll: brian are u okay lmfao

corly: totally fine yes

corly: i’m gonna shower and then i’ll be at fred & deaks asap

cat dad: fred & deaks sounds like a tv show

cat dad: or a restaurant

corly: hot take

rock n roll: that’s our backup plan if music ain’t it

cat dad: john hghfkljgk

blondie: deaky why the fuck would u say that hfkldjfgkf

blondie: anyways can i come over already

blondie: i’m bored

cat dad: of course darling

cat dad: but i haven’t finished my cookies yet

cat dad: so u will have to help me bake

blondie: ……….

blondie: ur baking cookies

cat dad: yes that’s what i just said

blondie: c-cute

blondie: anyways i’m on my way!

cat dad: ok see u :)

 

**protect roger taylor unit**

lawful evil: roger just called freddie cute with his whole chest

lawful evil: the absolute bravery

chaotic gay: john he was just being nice

chaotic gay: it didn’t mean anything else

lawful evil: bitch…….

lawful evil: are u blind……..

lawful evil: didn’t he bring u breakfast on bed this morning

chaotic gay: …….that was just him being nice

lawful evil: again ????

lawful evil: he sure is really nice to u!

lawful evil: i have literally never seen anyone as oblivious as u

isaac newton: ROGER DID WHAT

lawful evil: hey brian

lawful evil: is it gay if ur bro brings u breakfast on bed and calls u cute and an angel

isaac newton: well john

isaac newton: sounds pretty gay to me

chaotic gay: U GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE WORST FRIENDS

lawful evil: <3

chaotic gay: ok roger is here

chaotic gay: all of u shut up

chaotic gay: thanks <3

isaac newton: ok king of being clueless

 

**killer queens**

corly: guys omg <3

corly: i’m so fucking excited for this

corly: john ur mind !!! it amazes me sometimes !!!

rock n roll: hehe

rock n roll: i knew u guys would like the idea <3

blondie: aaaaAAAA

blondie: i literally can’t believe this

blondie: i am going to live with my best fucking friends

blondie: and i will never have to worry about making too much noise again lmfao

cat dad: i love u fools

cat dad: let’s find a good place soon

cat dad: after the studio sessions are done

corly: yes !!!!!

corly: and i love u too u whore

rock n roll: ilysm

blondie: i love u dumb bitches

blondie: but i claim the biggest bedroom!

corly: roger hgfkjglkf

cat dad: i’m going to bed

cat dad: sweet dreams my friends

corly: gn fred!

rock n roll: sleep well softies

 

**darling**

angel: goodnight love

angel: please message me if u need me

darling: goodnight fred

darling: thank u

darling: and i will

darling: goodnight angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u ever just wanna grab freddie by the face and tell him that roger likes him and that he's a dumb fucc.  
> because i sure do!  
> anyways guys, did u like this chapter?  
> i'm telling u it's hard sometimes to not write descriptive text and just pure dialogue. i really have to squeeze some creativity out of me. but that's good! ;D  
> if u want to drop a comment, i would greatly appreciate it <3  
> until next time!


	6. 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isaac newton: so
> 
> isaac newton: what’s the verdict chief
> 
> isaac newton: is roger still cute and soft
> 
> chaotic gay: he isn’t
> 
> chaotic gay: he’s hot as FUck oh lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there. yes u. what's up.  
> here i am! back with another chapter!  
> i say this literally every chapter but thank u so fucking mcuh for reading and commenting on my story.  
> imagine being so amazing and nice and wonderful; my readers can relate!  
> i hope u like this chapter and that it puts a smile on ur face!

**killer queens**

cat dad: good morning u fabulous whores

cat dad: are u guys ready for the studio sessions!

blondie: cute

blondie: and yes i am ready

corly: c-cute

corly: good morning u fucking idiots (and john)

rock n roll: lmfao good morning

cat dad: whta the fu ck

cat dad: what did roger and i do to get attacked like this

corly: exhibiting idiotic behavior

blondie: …..go off i guess

blondie: anyways what time should i pick u guys up?

blondie: the sessions start at 2 right

corly: well let’s be early for once

cat dad: @ me brian

corly: @ freddie let’s be early for once

cat dad: WHAT ARE U SO LOUD FOR BRIAN

corly: hehe

corly: pick us up around 1 rog <3

cat dad: anyways okay yes let’s be early and make a good impression

rock n roll: us? making a good impression? unheard of.

blondie: i made sure i’ll leave an impression

rock n roll: uhm

rock n roll: roger what the fukc did u do

corly: that sentence literally scares me so much roger hgkfjgkf

blondie: hehe

corly: freddie control ur bf

cat dad: brian

corly: yes? :)

cat dad: u better sleep with one eye open tonight

corly: ok grandpa

cat dad: brian u are literally only one year younger than me stfu

rock n roll: CAN WE GET BACK TO WHAT ROGER DID

rock n roll: I FEAR FOR HIS SAFETY

blondie: what did i do for u guys to perceive me in such a way

blondie: so……chaotic

cat dad: do u want a list darling

corly: u are literally the most chaotic person ever roger

corly: and keep in mind freddie mercury exists

cat dad: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP BRIAN

cat dad: NO SERIOUSLY WHAT DID U SAY DUDE

rock n roll: freddie vine ended in 2016 get over it

cat dad: is today slander freddie mercury day?

cat dad: i did Not get the message

cat dad: anyways yes darling u are extremely chaotic

corly: i love how freddie says darling and everyone knows who he’s talking to

blondie: i am……..not that chaotic

rock n roll: yes…….you are

rock n roll: u fuckin fool

rock n roll: remember when u destroyed ur drum kit at that one performance because you were angry

blondie: the fucking party host was insulting us

blondie: why hire us if ur just gonna be a fucking douche and make a fool out of us

blondie: i’m still mad lol

corly: Angery

rock n roll: and remember how u had to rent out ur apartment for a month to pay for a new drum kit

blondie: :/

rock n roll: and remember how u slept on me and fred’s couch for a mf month

cat dad: i remember this so clearly!

cat dad: it’s almost as if this was just a month ago!

corly: the behavior u exhibited was chaotic .

blondie: …….

blondie: i plead the fifth

corly: u fuckin coward

corly: also we’re british u can’t plead the fifth hghkfjgkf

blondie: ok brian i’m not a fuckin scientist like u

cat dad: anyways roger

cat dad: u big dumb

cat dad: what did u do

cat dad: tell us

blondie: alright so u guys said we have to make an impression right

corly: pretty sure we said a Good impression

blondie: same thing!

blondie: okay so

blondie: i dyed my hair!

blondie: or actually

blondie: i don’t know if dyed is the right word

blondie: let me phrase it more accurately

blondie: i smeared bleach all over my hair and now it looks kind of ok i guess

corly: that sounds like the title of a clickbait youtube video hfgkfjgk

corly: but roGER OMF

corly: PLS SEND PIC

cat dad: i-

rock n roll: oh wow

rock n roll: i was starting to worry that u had set a building on fire

rock n roll: so i am actually relieved

blondie: how would setting a building on fire leave an impression on the record people

corly: ‘the record people’ lmfao

rock n roll: how does bleaching ur hair leave an impression roger

blondie: it makes me look……cool

rock n roll: We Will Be The Judges Of That

blondie: freddie what do u think !!!

 

**protect roger taylor unit**

isaac newton: freddie omf

isaac newton: are u okay right now

chaotic gay: peroxide…..

chaotic gay: blond……

chaotic gay: i might be delusional right now but tell me right now that doesn’t scream Gay to u

chaotic gay: i am not one to generalize

chaotic gay: but peroxide mf blond

chaotic gay: PEROXIDE BLOND

lawful evil: WE GET IT ROGER’S HAIR IS PEROXIDE BLOND

chaotic gay: i am celebrating but simultaneously mourning

chaotic gay: will he still look cute and soft :(

isaac newton: roger always looks cute and soft what are u saying

lawful evil: true

lawful evil: fred are u gonna respond to ur baby

lawful evil: he wants ur approval

lawful evil: pls give it to him

chaotic gay: …..Scarey

isaac newton: GIVE UR APPROVAL U FUCKIN COWARD

 

**killer queens**

cat dad: i’m excited to see it :)

 

**protect roger taylor unit**

lawful evil: lmfaoooooooo

isaac newton: that smiley face is so fucking awkward hghkfgjlkfjg

chaotic gay: I HATE YOU GUYS SO FUCKGNI MUCH

 

**killer queens**

blondie: :D

blondie: well i’m gonna get ready sluts

blondie: see ya in half an hour

blondie: be fuckin ready

blondie: @ freddie

blondie: >:(

cat dad: i have been nothing but nice to all of u

cat dad: and in return all i get is fucking ATTACKED

cat dad: anyways see u idiots

cat dad: let’s rock this shit

corly: see u dumbasses

corly: i’m excited !!!!!!!!

rock n roll: same omf

rock n roll: see u guys in a few

 

**killer queens**

cat dad: I AM STILL SO DELIGHTED

cat dad: THAT WENT SO WELL

corly: SAME OMF

corly: THEY LOVED US  
blondie: aaaaAAAAAAA

blondie: IMAGINE BEING THE BEST BAND EVEr  
blondie: WE CAN RELATE

cat dad: hdkfjdklh

cat dad: where is the modesty love

blondie: THERE ISN’T ANY

blondie: NOT RIGHT NOW

cat dad: okay YES UR RIGHT

cat dad: WE ARE FUCKING WONDERFUL

rock n roll: HELLO I AM ALSO EXCITED BUT CAPS GIVE ME A HEADACHE CAN WE PLEASE TALK NORMally

corly: u have a point john

corly: and i already have a headache from staring directly at roger’s hair for too long

blondie: INSULT ME ALL U WANT I AM TOO HAPPY TO CARE

corly: WE SAID NO CAPS ROGRE

rock n roll: i’m going to end it

cat dad: omf don’t we’re just at the beginnings of our careers :/

corly: lmfaooooo

corly: no but really u guys i’m so happy

blondie: me the fuck too

cat dad: i love u, u excellent idiots

blondie: i love you too.

corly: luv u too dude

rock n roll: ily all :)

 

**the only sane person i know**

partner in crime: deaks

partner in crime: did i misread or did roger just dead ass reply  

partner in crime: not ily, not love u, not luv u, no, a Whole ass ‘ i love you too.’ full stop and ALL

partner in crime: imagine being that brave

the only sane person i know: i can’t believe how obvious he is being

the only sane person i know: and i also can’t believe how fucking dense freddie is being

partner in crime: how much longer will we suffer

the only sane person i know: only time will tell :/

**protect roger taylor unit**

isaac newton: so

isaac newton: what’s the verdict chief

isaac newton: is roger still cute and soft

chaotic gay: he isn’t

chaotic gay: he’s hot as FUck oh lord

chaotic gay: the combination of the bleached hair and the fuckinhg fur coat and his sunglasses my goODNESS

isaac newton: imagine being this whipped

chaotic gay: also did u guys see him smoking during his drum solo

chaotic gay: and twirling his fuckignh h drum sticks

chaotic gay: he didn’t simply look like a snack, he looked like a whole five course meal with caviar and vegetables en croute as an appetizer, broiled lobster tails as the main course and authentic french meringues for dessert

isaac newton: freddie hgkfjlkhg

lawful evil: that was……weirdly specific

isaac newton: that was poetry

isaac newton: shakespeare was found dead in a ditch

chaotic gay: i can’t believe how good he looks

chaotic gay: any chance i had is now Gone

isaac newton: okAY YOU SHUT THE FU CK UP NOW

isaac newton: UR GORGEOUS U DIPSHIT

lawful evil: u and roger are both pretty as fuck and i don’t want to hear otherwise

chaotic gay: u guys-

isaac newton: NO

isaac newton: WHATEVER UR GONNA SAY KEEP IT TO URSELF MISTER

chaotic gay: :,,,,,,,,)

chaotic gay: ur the best dumb friends

lawful evil: <3

isaac newton: luv u too fred

isaac newton: or should i say

isaac newton: i love you too.

chaotic gay: I TAKE IT BACK YOU’RE THE WORST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD

 

**darling**

angel: hello

angel: before you go to sleep

darling: hey fred :)

angel: i like your hair

angel: i like it a lot

angel: in fact i like it so much it makes me kind of angry

darling: uhm

darling: is that a good thing

angel: Yes

angel: ur too pretty

angel: it makes me Angery

darling: fred :(

angel: don’t give me a sad face darling

angel: that’s not what i came here for

angel: usually when u give someone a compliment

angel: u expect a happy face

darling: yes okay u make a very good point

darling: but

darling: ur being too nice

darling: and

darling: it makes me miss u

darling: :/

angel: y-you saw me today

darling: yes

angel: roger :((((((((

darling: look who’s doing a sad face now

angel: UR AN IDIOT

darling: no

darling: that’s u

darling: bithc

darling: let’s hang out tomorrow

darling: after classes?

angel: wow yes okay i like that idea a lot

darling: okay then :D

darling: goodnight fred

darling: <3

angel: g-goodnight darling

 

**protect roger taylor unit**

chaotic gay: fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof! that was truly something.   
> here is a fun little fact: i wrote this while listening to all dead, all dead on repeat for literally hours.   
> idk what that says about me.  
> anyways, if u liked this chapter make sure to lemme know in the comments <3  
> i will give u all a hug and a kiss on the forehead.  
> also if u feel like it comment ur fav quote from this chapter (or the fic idk) hgkjglkh  
> until next time my darlings!


	7. 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roger confides in deaky, an origin story and a lot of brian and john being shady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my lovely readers!  
> first of all, so sorry that this update is a bit late.  
> i had work all week and barely had any free time.  
> but here it is!  
> my dudes, u guys are the best fuckin readers ever.  
> i can't express it in a more poetic way than that.  
> so thanks a lot :D again :D i love u all :D  
> have a good read!

**protect roger taylor unit**

isaac newton: are u okay fred

isaac newton: u can’t just say that in the middle of the night and then Not follow up

isaac newton: deaky

isaac newton: how is freddie

isaac newton: did u see him this morning

lawful evil: well

lawful evil: he’s been in bed with his face pressed in his pillow for a solid hour now

lawful evil: i asked if he wanted coffee about 3 times but he has been unresponsive so far

lawful evil: and yes, he is alive

lawful evil: i also checked that

isaac newton: omg

isaac newton: go lie beside him

isaac newton: maybe that helps

lawful evil: ……okay

isaac newton: …….so?

lawful evil: fuck

lawful evil: i have interrupted his gay crisis

isaac newton: lmfao

isaac newton: freddie come the fuck online

chaotic gay: Hello

chaotic gay: roger

chaotic gay: and

chaotic gay: me

isaac newton: did u forget how to form proper sentences

chaotic gay: we’re hanging out tonight after classes

chaotic gay: i am malfunctioning

lawful evil: don’t u guys hang out a bunch of times

lawful evil: what’s the big deal

chaotic gay: well i know that

chaotic gay: the thing is

chaotic gay: i hate saying this out loud

chaotic gay: but lately i’ve had some hope?

chaotic gay: i know i shouldn’t

chaotic gay: but roger acts different to me sometimes

chaotic gay: in a good way

chaotic gay: More Gay

isaac newton: am i dreaming or are you actually not oblivious for once

isaac newton: this can’t be real

chaotic gay: shut the ufkc up brian

chaotic gay: so yeah

chaotic gay: i am panicking

chaotic gay: a Lot

lawful evil: it’s gonna be fine fred

lawful evil: just be yourself and act how you normally would

lawful evil: things will be okay :)

chaotic gay: thanks deaks

chaotic gay: you’re a blessing

isaac newton: you’ll be alright freddie <3

isaac newton: we love and support u!

chaotic gay: ok thanks parents

chaotic gay: <3

 

**dancing queen**

angery: okay

angery: fuck

dancing queen: i love how you start conversations with me

dancing queen: never a ‘hello john, how are you?’

dancing queen: instead of that i get This

angery: shut the fukc up

angery: anyways

angery: i’m just gonna say it

angery: and u have to swear to god that u won’t tell Anyone

angery: not brian

angery: and definitely not freddie

dancing queen: what the fukc roger

dancing queen: did you kill someone

dancing queen: if you did i don’t wanna be an accomplice

dancing queen: leave me the fuck alone

angery: I DIDN’T MUrder anyone john

angery: fuck

angery: i-

angery: i like someone

angery: i think?

angery: but it’s not a girl

angery: and that’s still a bit strange to me

angery: and frankly i’m a bit confused

angery: but

dancing queen: freddie

angery: uhm

angery: what about him

dancing queen: u like freddie

dancing queen: don’t u?

angery: ……

angery: how the Fuck did u know

dancing queen: because Hello

dancing queen: you’re not exactly good at being subtle

angery: fuck

angery: am i that obvious

angery: do u think brian knows

dancing queen: i- i don’t know

dancing queen: but hey, i’m happy you acknowledge this rog

dancing queen: and thanks for confiding in me

angery: it took me so fukcing long to gain enough courage to say this to u lol

dancing queen: wait- for how long have u liked fred?

dancing queen: like

dancing queen: since when?

angery: …….

angery: a- a year?

dancing queen: A YEAR?

angery: pretty much yeah

dancing queen: roger

angery: yes Hello

dancing queen: are u planning on Ever confessing

angery: not really no

angery: it seems like……a really bad plan

dancing queen: rog :(

angery: pls no sad face

angery: listen deaks

angery: i don’t think freddie likes me like that

angery: i really don’t

angery: he’s always around these boys

angery: at parties and shit

angery: and the thing is

angery: none of them look like me

angery: he wouldn’t like me

dancing queen: well of course none of them look like you

dancing queen: there’s no one quite like you rog

dancing queen: you don’t know

dancing queen: i think you’ll be surprised to see what happens if u confess

angery: fuck

angery: this sucks so much

angery: thanks deaks

angery: i’m glad i have you

dancing queen: u can always talk to me rog

angery: yeah i know

angery: <3

 

**killer queens**

cat dad: hello you beautiful people

blondie: ur in a good mood

cat dad: yes i am :)

blondie: good :)

corly: get a room jesus

corly: Anyways

corly: i too am very happy

corly: i can’t stop thinking about the studio session yesterday

corly: i was playing with u guys

corly: and hold on because this is gonna sound cheesy as hell

corly: but i realized that i wanted to do that for the rest of my life

corly: i really hope something comes of these demos

rock n roll: same bri

cat dad: fuck yes me too

blondie: same !!!

corly: anyways

corly: i was thinking

corly: we should change roger’s name to ‘peroxide blondie’ now

blondie: oh fuck off

rock n roll: why is ur display name blondie anyways

blondie: because i’m blond ???

rock n roll: literally no one calls you that ever

rock n roll: at least i never have

corly: yeah me neither

corly: this is sus

blondie: what the fukc

rock n roll: i think it was freddie that gave u this display name, wasn’t it?

blondie: i don’t fuckin know that’s ages ago

corly: sure u don’t

cat dad: ……

cat dad: i have not a clue

cat dad: none at all

cat dad: don’t look at me

corly: ……fuck u guys

rock n roll: i hate all of u

 

**the true queen**

mr. brian may: freddie mercury

the true queen: LEAVE ME ALONE DEMON

mr. brian may: NEVER

mr. brian may: TELL ME

the true queen: I DON’T TRUST YOU

mr. brian may: u don’t trust me ???

mr. brian may: ur best friend ???

mr. brian may: ur confidante ???

mr. brian may: well fuck u too then

the true queen: god okay FINE

the true queen: but u can’t tell anyone i told u

the true queen: not even deaky

mr. brian may: …..okay

the true queen: fucking Promise me

mr. brian may: I PROMISE

mr. brian may: now tell me

mr. brian may: bitch

the true queen: okay so

the true queen: about a year ago

the true queen: roger dropped out of dentist school

the true queen: or whatever it’s called idk i’m not a fuckin scientist

the true queen: and he wanted to switch to biology because he was way more interested in that

mr. brian may: okay yes i know this already

the true queen: do u want me to tell this story or not

mr. brian may: yes sir

the true queen: then shut ur fukc

mr. brian may: okay i will shut my fuck

the true queen: good

the true queen: so at that period

the true queen: roger had a really shit time at home

the true queen: because his parents had this plan for him

the true queen: and it didn’t work out

the true queen: so you can imagine it caused some…..friction

the true queen: and he was sleeping over at my place a lot of the time because he just couldn’t handle it at home

the true queen: he had a lot of panic attacks then

the true queen: that’s why i was so worried when he had one again just a few days ago

mr. brian may: i didn’t know that he’d struggled so much

mr. brian may: :(

the true queen: yeah

the true queen: anyways to make a long story short, that’s when the nickname came up

the true queen: it made him smile

the true queen: that was everything to me

the true queen: because he wasn’t doing an awful lot of smiling at that time

the true queen: so i used to call him that a lot

mr. brian may: oh my god

mr. brian may: i never expected this story to go This way

mr. brian may: can i just say

mr. brian may: freddie mercury u are the sweetest mf on this earth holy shit

mr. brian may: i wanna give u and rog a hug now

mr. brian may: lol

the true queen: let’s hug asap <3

the true queen: anyways

the true queen: now u know

the true queen: pls don’t spill

mr. brian may: i won’t x

 

**angery**

dancing queen: bitch

angery: ok so earlier u scold me for not greeting u properly

angery: what is this john

angery: u fuckin hypocrite

dancing queen: BITCH

dancing queen: tell me

dancing queen: about

dancing queen: ur display name

dancing queen: right

dancing queen: now

angery: my goodness deaky ur scary sometimes

angery: but

angery: alas

angery: no

angery: i won’t tell u

dancing queen: TELL ME

angery: for fuck’s sake

angery: why do u want to know

dancing queen: BECAUSE I NEED MY DAILY DOSE OF FREDDIE AND ROGER BEING CUTE IDIOTS

dancing queen: FUCKING TELL ME

angery: OKAY

angery: BUT DON’T TELL BRIAN

dancing queen: I WON’T IDEK A BRIAN

angery: ALRIGHT

angery: this is a bit deep and personal

angery: so

angery: please don’t send me any fuckin sad faces

dancing queen: promise

angery: right so

angery: a little over a year ago

angery: i decided that i wanted to drop out of dental

angery: and let’s just say my parents, especially my dad, weren’t happy with that decision

angery: they had this path set out for me

angery: this perfect little plan

angery: so a lot of shit went down at my house at that time

angery: i don’t wanna talk about it in any more detail but let me put it his way

angery: there was quite a bit of violence going on

angery: so one night it was all too much and i had to get out of my house, you know?

angery: because i couldn’t bear to be in there for any longer

angery: so i went over to freddie’s place

angery: it only seemed natural, i can’t explain it any other way

angery: and after that one time, i kept on coming

angery: and i would have a lot of panic attacks

angery: it really fucking sucked

dancing queen: i’m sorry for you rog

dancing queen: i really am

dancing queen: i never knew this happened to you

angery: it’s okay deaky

angery: i don’t have to go back to that house anymore

angery: anyways, freddie would always calm me down

angery: he’d joke around a bit

angery: and i loved him so much for that

angery: it’s like he knew that i hated pity

angery: he would always make me feel so much better

angery: and the nickname came up, i don’t even know how exactly

angery: he’d say sometimes

angery: ‘my pretty blondie’

angery: i found him so ridiculous

angery: i said i looked a fucking wreck, because i did deaky, i looked like shit

angery: but he’d always insist

angery: ‘you’re always my lovely blondie, even if you’re littered with bruises’

angery: weirdly it helped

angery: i don’t know how i would have gone through that time without him

angery: without going absolutely insane

angery: so yeah

angery: idk how to end this appropriately after opening up to u like that lmfao

dancing queen: wow okay this is a lot to take in

dancing queen: first of all rog i’m really proud of you

dancing queen: for overcoming all of that

dancing queen: second of all

dancing queen: freddie is the cutest bithc in this entire universe

dancing queen: and after retelling this story, u think he still doesn’t like you back?

dancing queen: roger taylor u absolute oblivious idiot

dancing queen: that man would give u the entire world if he could

dancing queen: he loves you so much

angery: not like that deaky

angery: he probably just thought i was a pathetic mess

angery: and wanted to cheer me up, you know

angery: he was just being the kindest person in the world

angery: like he always is

dancing queen: ffs roger

dancing queen: you know that’s not true

angery: i don’t know

angery: i really don’t

dancing queen: okay wait

dancing queen: so u said that u been in love with freddie for a bit over a year

dancing queen: and this entire thing happened about a year ago

dancing queen: you fell in love with him in this time?

angery: i think i did yeah

angery: i had never experienced someone caring over me like that

angery: and this overwhelming love just came over me

angery: i just couldn’t believe how kind and selfless and beautiful he was

angery: he is, for that matter

dancing queen: i really wasn’t planning on crying today

dancing queen: but here i fuckin go

dancing queen: i think u should tell him rog

dancing queen: he obviously loves you back

angery: i’m really fucking scared

angery: i can’t lose him

dancing queen: you won’t

angery: i-

angery: i will think about it

angery: thank you deaky

angery: i love u so much

angery: thank you

dancing queen: that’s okay rog

dancing queen: ily too <3

 

**angel**

darling: good afternoon

darling: do u wanna watch a movie

darling: also do u wanna get some food

angel: wow hello there darling

angel: it’s a yes to all of those

angel: and before u ask i don’t mind which movie, i don’t care what kind of food

angel: i’m fine with everything

angel: :)

darling: okay

darling: alright

darling: i’ll see u in a few :D

darling: i’m excited to see u

angel: m-me too

angel: <3

 

**partner in crime**

the only sane person i know: Hello

the only sane person i know: don’t u think it’s a great day today

partner in crime: …….

partner in crime: u know something

the only sane person i know: ……..

the only sane person i know: i might

the only sane person i know: do u

partner in crime: i also maybe possibly might

partner in crime: but i can’t say anything

the only sane person i know: me too……

the only sane person i know: what if i guess what u know

the only sane person i know: that way u won’t have said anything

partner in crime: ……sounds solid

the only sane person i know: my guess is that u know that freddie used to call roger blondie to calm him down from panic attacks

partner in crime: yes

the only sane person i know: and that roger is fucking in love with freddie and has been for over a year

partner in crime: ……..no

partner in crime: i definitely did not know that

the only sane person i know: oh well oops wrong guess then

partner in crime: ARE U KIDDING ME

partner in crime: FOR OVER A YEAR ???

the only sane person i know: YES

the only sane person i know: I KNOW

partner in crime: DID ROGER TELL U

the only sane person i know: YES THIS MORNING

partner in crime: holy fuck

partner in crime: this is fucking great

the only sane person i know: it truly is

the only sane person i know: they might be becoming less oblivious

the only sane person i know: i can barely believe it

partner in crime: i love this for them

 

**dancing queen**

angery: fuck

angery: john

angery: message me back

angery: i kissed him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baaaaaaaaaaah a cliffhanger.  
> i can't believe how much of a dickhead i am right now!  
> anyways, what a chapter huh.  
> i can't believe rog finally got the balls to confide in someone.   
> also do u guys love bri and deaky gossiping as much as i do lol.  
> well, don't forget to comment if u'd like to!  
> ur comments mean the world and i love hearing ur thoughts on my story.   
> till next time my lovelies!   
> <3


	8. 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blondie: heyyg
> 
> blondie: i thingk i’m gonna gett tfucking shitfaced
> 
> (or, everything goes wrong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAFH HFH HAH Ahah haha HAAH HA

**dancing queen**

angery: fuck

angery: john

angery: message me back

angery: i kissed him

angery: i kissed him and he fucking left

angery: fuck fuck fuck

angery: i fucked it all up

dancing queen: woah hey rog

dancing queen: he left?

dancing queen: what happened roger

angery: i’m a god awful fucking idiot that happened

angery: i kissed him

angery: and he didn’t kiss me back

angery: so i got fucking scared

angery: and i pulled back

angery: and said

angery: ‘i’m sorry, that was a mistake’

angery: and he looked at me

angery: he looked like he was disgusted john istg

angery: and he asked me

angery: ‘it was?’

angery: i got so fuckigng nervous and i couldn’t confess

angery: i couldn’t say it

angery: so i just took the easy way out

angery: i said it was, and that’s when he got up and left

angery: without a word

angery: i messed it up

angery: i fukcing g messed it all up

angery: i’m gonan have a panic attack g john

dancing queen: okay calm down rog

dancing queen: it’s alright

dancing queen: you didn’t mess it all up

dancing queen: there’s some things u probably shouldn’t have said

dancing queen: but stuff can be fixed

dancing queen: stay calm ok?

dancing queen: breathe roger

angery: i’m fucking g trying

angery: i don’t know if this can be fixed john

angery: i really don’t

dancing queen: okay fuck

dancing queen: do u want me to come over rog

angery: pleas e

dancing queen: i’ll be right there

 

**mr. brian may**

the true queen: brian

the true queen: i’m on my way to ur flat

mr. brian may: oh god what now

mr. brian may: why can’t u guys Ever let me know beforehand when ur coming over

the true queen: roger kissed me

mr. brian may: wh-what

mr. brian may: that’s great ??????

mr. brian may: why do u sound Not happy

the true queen: because i’m not

the true queen: he doesn’t like me like that

the true queen: he said it was a mistake

mr. brian may: he said What Now

mr. brian may: tell me what happened fred

the true queen: he kissed me

the true queen: and he pulled back so fucking fast, i swear to god brian

the true queen: he looked like he regretted it so much

the true queen: and so he said

the true queen: he told me it was a mistake.

mr. brian may: what the fuck

mr. brian may: get ur ass over here

mr. brian may: we’re eating ice cream and crying

mr. brian may: and i’m hugging the shit out of you

the true queen: thank you so much brian

the true queen: i’ll be right over

 

**angel**

darling: listen freddie

darling: i’m really sorry

darling: for doing that

darling: kissing you

darling: and just

darling: everything

darling: whatever i said or did that made you leave

darling: can you fucking respond

darling: i can see that you’re online

darling: i know i fucked up but don’t just ignore me like that

angel: right

angel: what do you want to hear roger?

angel: i know you’re sorry

angel: you’ve made it terribly clear that it was a mistake for you

darling: wasn’t it a mistake for you too?

darling: you looked fucking grossed out

darling: you didn’t even kiss me back fred

angel: grossed out?

angel: you don’t consider my feelings whatsoever

angel: i was a bit shaken yes

angel: wouldn’t you be if your best friend suddenly kissed you?

angel: don’t fucking tell me you wouldn’t be

angel: anyways, it doesn’t matter if i was grossed out or not

angel: in the end, it was a mistake for you

angel: do you just see me as this kind of plaything?

angel: someone on who you can experiment?

angel: see if you like it, kissing boys?

angel: that’s just fucking great roger

darling: what the fuck freddie no

darling: i don’t see it like that at all

darling: i don’t see you like that

darling: you’re literally putting words in my mouth

angel: well darling your actions speak for themselves

angel: it’s not hard to fill in the blanks

darling: i don’t fucking see you like that

darling: i would never treat you like that

darling: do you even know me at all?

darling: because if you did you would know that i am not like that

angel: oh you’re not?

angel: aren’t you fucking another girl every other week?

angel: only to leave them behind and not consider their feelings in the slightest

angel: seems to me you are like that roger

darling: you’re not one of those girls

darling: you’re not

darling: and for fuck’s sake i’m not like that

angel: well darling, then why did you kiss me?

angel: if not to experiment?

angel: you can’t fucking say, can you?

darling: don’t call me that

darling: you always fucking call me that

angel: darling?

darling: i hate it when you call me that

darling: i hate it so much

angel: fine.

angel: i won’t then.

darling: good.

 

**partner in crime**

the only sane person i know: hey bri

the only sane person i know: u got any insight on what’s happening right now

the only sane person i know: bc i’ve got a shaking and crying roger over here and i literally do Not know what to do

partner in crime: hey deaks

partner in crime: freddie is over at my place

partner in crime: what the actual fuck did roger do

the only sane person i know: roger kissed freddie

the only sane person i know: but fred didn’t kiss him back so rog got scared

the only sane person i know: to protect himself he just said that he fucked up

the only sane person i know: that it was a mistake

the only sane person i know: he was scared that freddie didn’t like him like that

partner in crime: are u fuckin kidding me

partner in crime: i’ve never known bigger idiots than freddie and roger

partner in crime: if this is all just a big misunderstanding i am officially Losing it

the only sane person i know: please give me some insights

partner in crime: okay so

partner in crime: freddie was all kinds of shook when roger kissed him

partner in crime: Obviously

partner in crime: and then roger said That

partner in crime: and all hope freddie had that rog liked him just got crushed

partner in crime: he thinks roger just wanted to kiss him to see if he likes kissing boys

partner in crime: to experiment or something

the only sane person i know: my goodness NO

the only sane person i know: that is just all kinds of wrong

the only sane person i know: why can’t they both just tell each other how they feel

the only sane person i know: things would be so much easier if these fools just knew how to properly communicate

partner in crime: have u tried telling roger that

the only sane person i know: yes, about a million times

the only sane person i know: wby have u told freddie

partner in crime: yes but he’s a fucking coward .

the only sane person i know: ffs they both are

partner in crime: let’s just hope they fix this shit soon

the only sane person i know: yeah :/

 

**the true queen**

mr. brian may: will you be okay tonight fred?

mr. brian may: i’m sorry u can’t stay over, i have a test in the morning

the true queen: that’s fine brian

the true queen: and yes, i’ll be alright :)

the true queen: don’t worry too much

mr. brian may: that’s kind of hard fred

mr. brian may: but i’ll talk to you in the morning, ok?

mr. brian may: get some sleep man

the true queen: i’ll try

 

**angery**

dancing queen: i’m sorry u couldn’t stay rog

dancing queen: but fred was coming home

angery: i know deaky and it’s okay

angery: it’s fine

dancing queen: right :(

angery: did u forget about my sad faces rule

dancing queen: i think it’s quite appropriate in this situation

angery: fuck, you’re right

angery: it is

angery: what a fucking shitshow

dancing queen: it’ll be okay in the end rog

dancing queen: it will be okay and you will be happy soon

angery: i hope so

angery: i hope i will be

dancing queen: u deserve it rog

angery: thanks deaks

angery: i’ll talk to u in the morning

 

**fred**

deaks: where u going mate

deaks: it’s 11

deaks: u only just came home

deaks: u have classes in the morning

deaks: the list of why leaving the house at this time of night is a bad idea goes on

deaks: except for if you’re doing grocery

deaks: if that’s the case bring some milk

deaks: but if that’s not the case turn right around and get back in the fuckin house

fred: i’m going out

deaks: out? where to, freddie? and with who?

fred: idk wherever the fun is john

deaks: don’t be like this

deaks: you know this is a stupid idea

deaks: besides haven’t you got classes first thing in the morning

fred: i don’t fucking care

fred: i really don’t

deaks: fine, be dumb then

deaks: at least tell me who you’re going with

fred: i’m going with paul

deaks: right

deaks: great

fred: goodnight deaky

**killer queens**

blondie: hey de aky yg

blondie: dea kgy

blondie: i f eel so ufkcing miserable

blondie: heyyg

blondie: i thingk i’m gonna gett tfucking shitfaced

blondie: so if i’m found k dead s omewhere u know what t happened h ahah ha

blondie: would that ht even be thatbt bad right now lol

rock n roll: roger this is not the right chat

rock n roll: please don’t go out like this

rock n roll: and don’t fucking joke about shit like that

rock n roll: roger tell me where the fuck you’re going

 

**angel**

darling: i get tht that you’re fucking gnmad at me

darling: i kn ow i fuck everything up p

darling: but why do you u ghave to kiss that guy

darling: what is his fucking name

darling: paul

darling: fucking g paul

darling: that reallyg fucking hurts freddie

darling: you probably didn’t even see me

darling: actually i’m pretty h hsure you didn’t

darling: but you look really fuckign happy

darling: guess that’s all that matters right

darling: for me it is

darling: you know why it hurts so muhfkg

darling: i coulnddtkj say it

darling: earlier

darling: or the past yearhg

darling: i fucking love you

darling: not like your best friendgh

darling: i’m  in love withy ou freddie mercury

darling: and it hurts so much

 

**the only sane person i know**

partner in crime: fuck

partner in crime: deaky hey

partner in crime: i only just read the group chat

partner in crime: do u know where roger is

the only sane person i know: i think i’m gonna go look for him bri

the only sane person i know: this is fucking bad

the only sane person i know: i should’ve just stayed with him

the only sane person i know: gone over to his house

the only sane person i know: then none of this shit would have happened

partner in crime: deaky no

partner in crime: this is not your fault

partner in crime: not at all

partner in crime: i’m coming over to yours

partner in crime: and i will look with you

the only sane person i know: okay bri let’s do that

partner in crime: see you in a bit 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCk  
> okay so first of all i am sorry, my friends.  
> this became really angsty!  
> this wasn't funny or like. lighthearted. so i hope u will still like it after this lol  
> i promise that after this it chapter it can only go up :)  
> angst is just a necessary evil.   
> anyways!  
> thank you guys. really honestly truly. i have so much love for all of u.  
> ur comments make my days so much happier :)  
> so stick around, if u want  
> until next time <3


End file.
